


First Date

by dreamchaser31



Series: Modern Day Bucky [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Jane Foster, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Marvel Cinematic Universe Phase Two Compliant, Modern Bucky Barnes, Moving On, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Darcy Lewis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamchaser31/pseuds/dreamchaser31
Summary: Bucky Barnes has his first date since the night before the war. It doesn't go as planned. But he learns maybe that's a good thing.





	First Date

Bucky shifted in his seat, really it was too small for his large frame, and the suit Sam had helped him pick out was far less comfortable then the jeans and shirts he normally wore. 

Sure Darcy had whistled and said he looked good enough to eat. At least he thought that was a compliment. But he'd rather his first date be something less formal and something more in tune with who he was. 

That use to mean dancing. But Sam had said that girls now days liked to be wined and dined, and Darcy had put her foot down.

"No dancing. Absolutely not. The girls now days don't dance like what you're use to, and I don't want you scarred for life on your first date, Barnes. Dinner will do just fine."

For Bucky tonight, this was the first step to independence that his psyche so desperately needed. Letting go of the past he so desperately wanted to forget, and embracing the future that he was now sure he could handle. 

For so he'd lived with an incredible amount of guilt over all he'd done. After Steve had returned the stones and took this happy ending, he was ready to find his own. 

He just had to survive this first date first. 

A glance around him, he noticed that he was attracting more attention then he actually cared for and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, and asked the passing waiter for a glass if water. 

The girl, Sam said her name was Brianna. A supposed bombshell, was very late. 

He'd give her ten more minutes and leave. 

A sweet voice sounded in his ear and he looked up. The woman was vaguely familiar. "You're Mr. Barnes, right?"

He cleared his throat, stood, and shook her small hand. "Bucky." 

"Jane. Foster. I'm an astrophysicist. I live in the tower now. I've been meaning to introduce myself, but I've been super busy with getting everything organized." She looks at his table with his lone glass if water and lemon and frowned. "Are you by yourself?"

Bucky was a bit starstruck. He'd heard of the brilliant Dr. Jane Foster, even back in Wakanda, and had wanted to meet her for years. Now here she was, looking beautiful in a long black dress, obviously on a date, and he had to bite back a flash of jealousy. "I have a date. Sam set me up. And Darcy."

At Darcy's name she smiled. "Well I'm sure you'll have a great time. I'm on a date myself." She gestured towards a dark-haired guy towards the back. "Second date. Kind of forced. Apparently I have a demi-god complex that Darcy is trying to get me over it. I honestly don't see it."

He laughed. "I've heard about Thor. He seems like he'd be kind of hard to get over."

She shrugged, and he suddenly found himself entranced by the bare skin of her shoulder. "He's just like any other guy. More durable maybe." She grinned and nodded to someone behind him. "I think your date is here. And I better get to mine. It was nice to meet you Mr. Barnes." 

"Bucky."

She smiled and bit her lip. "Bucky," she nodded. "I'll see you around."

And with the grace of a dancer, walked towards her date. A tap on his shoulder brought him back to earth. And a feminine, nasally voice broke his thoughts. "You must be Bucky. I'm Brianna. It's so nice to meet you."

Never let it be said that Bucky Barnes wasn't a gentleman. He even pulled out her chair for her when what he really wanted to do was run away. 

Brianna was wearing a skin-tight black dress, that left nothing to the imagination. Her hair was an unnatural shade of blonde, and her lips looked almost plastic. "I've been dying to meet you. I work at a restaurant in the tower, I never get to wait on you though." She let out a little squeal before she even breathed. "I was so excited when Sam said he wanted to set us up. He said we'd be the perfect match, that I could help bring you out of your shell. Oh my God, this wine is perfect. Here try some." She poured him a glass, thank God, because he was finding it impossible not to stare. 

A quick glance at Jane behind him told him that Brianna was very over the top and loud. He shook his head at her as her brow lowered and she bit her lip in sympathy. 

He took a big gulp of wine. 

Then another much larger gulp. 

Really there wasn't enough wine in the world. Another quick glance at Jane, and he noticed she'd returned her attention back to her date. 

'Lucky bastard.'

He turned his attention to the girl in front of him. "It's nice to meet you, Brianna. I-"

"Just Bri."

He blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Just call me Bri. Much easier. Kind of like a cute nickname, don't you think? All my friends call me Bri."

He blinked again and considered ordering something harder. "I...See."

"So what do you like to do," she asked with a toss of her hair. "I mean I know you're a part of the Avengers. But you must have a life outside of that."

"Um not really much right now. Just training and getting acquainted with the team." He shrugged. "I don't know. I've been watching a lot of TV lately trying to catch up."

"You poor thing," she cooed. "I told my friends that I had a date with you and they were all jealous. I definitely understand being overwhelmed."

She really didn't. 

"Why did you decide you wanted to start dating?"

"I didn't," he took a sip of his water. Really he was light headed trying to keep up with her conversation. "Sam said it was normal, and I'm trying to move on so-"

"Did you have a girlfriend? Like all the way back to then?"

"Umm," he said slowly. "No. Not really."

"But you did date, right? I think I heard that you were quite the ladies man."

"From where," he asked and narrowed his eyes. 

She didn't notice and continued. "Oh you know. Here and there. History books and such. To be honest. I didn't really pay attention in history class. Wasn't much my taste. But you know? I feel like there is so much more important things then school. I have this friend, and she's like really smart. She's trying to get an internship with some scientist in the tower. But she has no life. She's always studying. She's kind of boring, you know. I like to go out dancing and have fun."

No he didn't know. 

"Do you dance?"

Remembering Darcy's words from earlier he lied, "Umm no."

"That's a shame. You know I could teach you. Maybe next time we could hit up a club with my girlfriend's. They'd all be so jealous. It'd be really fun. We could teach you the dab, and how to twerk. It'd be great."

It did not sound great. "I umm,"

"Oh my God. Have you seen Captain America lately? He's so old now! Damn shame. He was. A fine piece of ass in that uniform."

He frowned. 

"Oh well. I just can't imagine actually chosing to give up my youth, you know. You only live once."

The waiter had arrived with their meals and Bucky had never been so relieved for quiet. He'd been around talkative people. Darcy was one of them. How Sam kept up with her, he'd never know. But his head hurt, and he'd barely spent thirty minutes in this girls presence. Already he was trying to think of clever reasons to go home early. 

He watched as she took a bite of her pasta and let out a groan. "This is so good," she said as she chewed. "I can't wait for dessert." She winked at him and he shifted uncomfortably... Again. And glanced at Jane who winced in sympathy. Her date had gotten up, probably for the restroom, and she seemed to be enjoying some kind of chocolate dessert. 

Was he a horrible human being to want to switch dates with the guy? 

He turned back to his date who was going on a monologue about the different places she'd been and the different pastas she'd tried. "I'm sort of a pasta connoiseur," she quipped, then laughed at her own joke. She didn't seem to mind that he wasn't talking at all. Not that she'd let him get a word in edgewise. 

He looked at Jane again and noticed a slight smirk on her lips. She was beautiful, even at a distance. Even making fun of him, however little it was. 

She motioned to his 'date' and wrinkled her nose. He gave a little half smile in acknowledgement, and went back to listening to his date as Jane's own sat down. 

He couldn't help but size up the guy. He had to be less than six feet, which if he were honest with himself, swelled his ego a little bit. 

The guy's hair was shorter than how he kept his own. 

The guy was also sharing a table with the woman he'd rather be sharing his own table with, so he gave the guy the victory and listened to his date explain the benefits of waxing versus shaving. 

"I mean, sometimes it's super expensive, but whatever, I'd rather risk it and look good. Especially during the summer. I've been thinking about going and getting lasered."

"Lasered?"

"Yeah. They like, laser the hair off of you, and it lasts a really long time. Probably less messy. I don't know. Oh my gosh! Did I tell you about the time me and my friends went out, and we got so drunk. We ended up going and getting these tattoos on our hips, worse pain imaginable,-"

How the woman had finished her meal before him when she was talking so damn much, was beyond him. And she'd obviously never been frozen to sleep and had her brain fried over and over again to get her to comply with the worse of intentions. 

The waiter had brought out dessert menus and she was perusing one of them with interest with her consistent chatter. "Oh gelato. I haven't had that in so long! Are you getting anything? Oh that cheesecake looks so good too! And the carrot cake. Oo! Tiramisu! I love Tiramisu. It's so hard to choose!"

Really it wasn't. He was done with his meal, and declined dessert while she finally decided on the cheesecake. 

"I love a good cheesecake," she explained. "Sometimes restaurants just don't get it right," she sighed dramatically, with another toss of her hair. She did that a lot. 

Jane walked by just then and gave him a small smile in goodbye. 'Damn she was devastating.' He almost followed her out. 

"That lady there. I know her! She lives in the tower. Tips well. She use to date Thor. Ugh she's so lucky, Thor's so hot. I don't know how she lives with herself letting him go. Though, I guess she's like really pretty, so it's not like she can't get another guy. Kind if reminds me of a normal Keira Knightley."

'Finish your dessert. Finish your dessert. Finish your dessert.' The thought was repetitive in his head. 

"Oh this cheesecake is so good! Want a bite?" She held a fork full of cake up for him until he shook his head no. She simply shrugged and put the fork to her mouth. "Not much for dessert huh. Maybe next time we can get some sushi. Oh! Sushi and dancing. That'd be fun!"

Was she that oblivious? Bucky felt more than a little guilt at the thought that he was maybe leading her on. This was definitely not how he thought this night would go. He imagined he'd be sitting here, hours after their meal was finished, talking about life. Like how it happened in all those movies Darcy was making him watch with her. 

He never imagined almost weeping when the waiter presented the check. He took the receipt and placed the card in the holder for the waiter to pick up again. 

She simply simpered. "Such a gentleman."

He smiled slightly as she continued her litany of praise for his good manners and looks, and counted the seconds for the waiter to bring back his card. 

He signed the bill without looking at the receipt and stood up. He walked around the table and helped her with her chair, then offered her his arm. 

She grinned. "You know. The night doesn't have to end now. We could go out. There's this great club down the road."

"I have an early training tomorrow morning."

"Oh that's too bad. Maybe I could sneak in and watch. I hear they have stadium seats."

"My practices are closed. I don't really like anyone watching."

"Oh," she seemed disappointed but he knew that'd pass quickly. "Well maybe another time."

He smiled, but said nothing as he hailed her a cab. He was going to walk back to the tower. It wasn't that far, and he actually needed the fresh air to clear his pounding head. 

She looked up at him with expectation as he held the door open for her, so he gave her a small kiss on the cheek. 

"Bucky Barnes, you are one of a kind. Text me," she said as she said in the cab and blew him a kiss as he closed the door. 

He watched the cab head north and then he turned and walked south. 

He could see the tower in the distance, so he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way through the throngs of late night foodies and club goers. 

His head was a mess and honestly he was a little disappointed. Earlier this evening he had high hopes for a great night. His first night out since before the war. 

Sam had said he'd found the perfect girl to bring him out of his shell. Truth was he'd talk less tonight than he ever had. 

He reached the tower quickly and flashed his ID, before making his way to the elevators and to he Avengers common area. It was one of his favorite places in the tower. Most of the time it was bursting with Avengers and their associates, so he never had to be alone. Tonight though, it was quiet. Saturday nights took the residents out of the tower more often than not. It was surprisingly easy for superheroes to blend in on a busy Saturday night in Manhattan. 

As he was starting at the stars from the large glass window, a soft voice behind him startled him for the second time that night. "You like the stars?"

He turned and smiled at her. She'd changed clothes, and her face was scrubbed free of makeup. There in her jeans, shirt, and bare feet she made more of an impression on him than his date had. She oozed intelligence and sex appeal in her quiet, reserved manner, as she contemplated him. 

"I... They're peaceful." Because if course he stuttered when in the presence of a pretty face. He scolded himself to get himself together. 

She smiled and it let up her face. It was much nicer than the smile of pity she gave him as she left the restaurant earlier. "I started studying them when I was a kid. My parents fought a lot, and I found their silence comforting."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. It gave me a career and this incredible life," she smiled again. "I made you something." She motioned towards the kitchen. "I felt so bad. You barely finished your dinner. Thor loves that restaurant, and whenever he's back from whatever, he forces Darcy and I to go have supper with him there. That girl is usually there, and usually a bit much. Thor handles it well. But it definitely can be a little much for a first date."

He nods. "Definitely much."

She let out a little giggle and continued. "I made you some dessert. Caramel brownies with some vanilla ice cream. I like to take two pieces of brownies and turn the into an ice cream sandwich. But that's me. You can eat them however you want."

"You made these?"

"Yeah. They're my grandmum's recipe. She always said, You can't put too much comfort in comfort food, as long as you cook with your heart.' She obviously new my interests lied elsewhere, but she wanted me to have recipes for my own kids."

Damn he was hooked. She had him. Hook, line, and sinker. "You think about that? Kids, I mean."

"We all do at some point or another, right," she asked as she took a bite of brownie and closed her eyes. "This is amazing. I don't know. I haven't really thought of it these last five years. Mostly we we're concerned with survival. But now? Sometimes. Yeah. I met some of Steve's kids the other day. He seems to be doing alright."

"He loves them," Bucky had to agree because, well, it was the truth. Steve and Peggy had kids later in life and Steve's first grandchild was born just the other day. A little boy who Steve adored and Bucky was afraid to hold. "I tried to hold the baby, but he was so little," he shrugged.

"You're a big dude. I remember the first time Thor held my niece and she basically got lost in his arms. We almost had to send out a search party," she joked. 

"You and Thor are pretty close, huh?" He tried not to let his jealousy show through. But it was there. There was no sense in denying it. 

"We were," she shrugged, that cute little shrug of hers. "I mean, I guess we still are. I know him better than anyone. It just didn't work out. Doesn't mean that I don't love him. He changed my life, you know. All of this," she gestured around the tower, "it's all because of him. It just got to be too exhausting. I didn't know where he was. He was off world most of the time. And when he was on Earth, he'd usually forget to call. I think the hardest part was that he didn't see the break up coming. I take comfort in the fact that he doesn't hate me."

"I don't think anyone could hate you."

She grins. "You'd be wrong. In school it wasn't so bad. I was graduating college when I was thirteen so some of my closest friends were over ten years older than me. Betty took me under her wing. Banner was one of my teachers. It got bad when the world found out I was dating Thor. I had to have a security team in place. There were threats everyday and not just from Thor's enemies. There were threats from fans who thought I wasn't good enough for him. He tried his best to temper it, but it just wouldn't stop. Just because the Avengers are very public, people feel like they own them."

"You probably wouldn't want to go through that again, huh," he chuckles to hide his racing heart. But he had to know. 

She looked at him, a serious look on her face as she contemplated him. She was too smart to not know what he was implying. "You know not once during my time with Thor, did I ever regret dating Thor. If it happened again with him or anyone else. You tend to go through hell and back for those you love most. Just like Pepper is doing now."

He nodded in agreement and took a bite of the brownie. It was heavenly, and smelled much better than the cheesecake Brianna had tried to stuff in his face earlier. "So. If I asked you if I could buy you dinner, would you day yes?"

She smiled at him and shook her head no. "No. But I can buy you dinner."

His eyes widened at the thought and she grinned. He grinned. "You're something else, doll."

"Well, you know. A girl has to stand her ground in these times."

He raised a brow and took a step towards her and watched as she swallowed hard. "Stand your ground. By no means will I stop you."

"You wouldn't be able to," she backed herself into the counter which benefited him as he had her pinned. "I'm a strong, self-sufficient woman."

He nodded in agreement. "I believe you."

"You do?"

"Do what?" Really he couldn't have stopped even if he wanted to. His lips found hers and his hands found her hips. He lifted her easily and sat her on the counter. She moaned softly and it spurred him on. 

"I'm still buying you dinner. You aren't distracting me that easily," she whispered against his lips as she ran stuck her fingers in his hair. 

"Who said anything about distracting you? I'm just enjoying my dessert, doll." He smirked and started kissing her again. Feeling better now than he ever had that entire night. 

It hadn't gone as planned, but it turned out better than he imagined.


End file.
